kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Michal Minato
Kamen Rider Poseidon, is the antagonistic movie-exclusive Rider in Movie War MEGAMAX's Kamen Rider OOO section. Michal Minato Michal MInato is a Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future. Originally, he was a good hearted young man who supposed to become Kamen Rider Aqua. Due to his timidness of become a Rider and also his fear of water, Kougami decided to give him a present, which can help him overcome his timidness and fear. Minato received Poseidon Driver, a transformation belt with three marine life Core Medals from the remnants of the Kougami Foundation (namely an 83-year old Kosei Kougamii). After he received the Driver, suddenly a mysterious black hole which opened from the past, which came from 40 years ago, the black hole that emerged from KYoryu Greed's body which sucked all the Core Medals and Cell Medals during the finale battle. Those Medals entered Michal's body and causes a Greeed to be formed inside his body. The Greeed overtook Michal's body and transform into Kamen Rider Poseidon, leading him the desire to destroy all Kamen Rider, declaring he is going to be a Kamen Rider Hunter. He travel back in time through a time anomaly caused a meteor impact. Although been overtook, when Kamen Rider Poseidon is about to kill Kamen Rider OOO, Michal was able to regain his conscious for short while and gain back control of his body. After losing some Core Medals to Eiji and Ankh, the Greeed inside Michal's body decided to splits apart with Michal. The Greeed gaining his own body in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. Michal transformed into Kamen Rider Aqua afterward to aid OOO. Kamen Rider Poseidon Similar to OOO, Michal puts three Core Medals on the Poseidon Driver, and transform into the evil Kamen Rider Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's straight and diagonal arrangement. Kamen Rider Poseidon is designed as the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Kamen Rider Poseidon uses an extended keyblade-like spear as weapon. Kamen Rider Poseidon, who is actually a Greeed, inside Michal's body. He overtook Michal's body and destroying the present. He have the ability to create Waste Yummy, like how Uva did. He split from Michal, after losing some Core Medals to Eiji and Ankh. He was able to form his own body by using Core Medals and Cell Medals, in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. He is defeated by Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol and Aqua. Afterward, Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medal was took away by Foundation X for the completion of Super Galaxy King. Equipment Poseidon Driver Just like OOO, Poseidon Driver also utilizes Core Medals and is somewhat simpler-looking, shaped in a circle with outer design. Unlike the way OOO arranges his Core Medals to transform, Poseidon had his Core Medals put in an inverse triangular position on the Driver rather than being straight and diagonal, like OOO's. It does not require a scanner like OOO does. Core Medals Just like OOO, Poseidon uses three marine life Core Medals (コアメダル, Koa Medaru). But unlike OOO's Core Medal, these three Core Medals that Poseidon have are created by Kougami Foundation by Kosei Kogami. These three Core Medals does not belong to any of the Greeeds, it is only used to utilizes the Poseidon Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Poseidon. Head: *'Same Medal '(Same Medaru): ''The light blue Shark Medal, enabling Poseidon to use the Same Head. '''Arms:' *'Kujira Medal '(Kujira Medaru): ''The dark blue Whale Medal, enabling Poseidon to use Kujira Arms, it also gives Poseidon a whale shoulder design. '''Legs:' *'Ookamiuo Medal '(''Ōkamiuo Medaru): ''The dark red Wolffish Medal, enabling Poseidon to use Ookamiuo Legs. Category:Characters Category:Riders Category:Kamen Rider OOO